The Paladin's Secret
by Lollipop456
Summary: GriffxOC. Possible Mary-Sue. A Jumper raised by Roland will be given her freedom if she agrees to deliver Griffin to Roland. What Maxine doesn't expect is to find a friend and ally in Griffin, and soon finds herself protecting him and her secret from him.
1. Chapter 1

The water was murky, and went into her nose, making it difficult to breathe. She was drowning and could not do anything to stop it. She was tied to a chair by strong ropes, her hands were bound, and her mouth was gagged.

"Have you had enough?" A voice asked, though it was barely audible.

She nodded fiercely before her head was pulled out of the water and the chair was set back on all fours. She coughed for awhile, not even sure if it was due to the water or the blood in her mouth from where they had punched her jaw.

"She's ready to listen, sir." The voice said.

There was barely any light in the old warehouse, all the windows were boarded up and the doors barricaded. The only source of light came from a single lamp, and soon a very familiar man stepped in front of the lamp: Roland.

"Maxine, why do you keep doing this?" Roland asked.

Maxine lowered her head and shook it. Roland grabbed her hard by the jaw and forced her eyes to meet his.

"I asked you a question." Roland ripped the gag from Maxine's mouth.

After letting out a few small coughs, Maxine regained her composure. "I was trying to get away from you."

Roland slapped the back of Maxine's head...hard. "I created you. After I killed your parents, I could have killed you to. I saw potential in you to be a great Paladin, and you repay me by trying to be one of them."

"I've always been a Jumper, Roland. That's not exactly something I can help."

Another slap came, this time it was straight across Maxine's face. "You can help it. You may be a Jumper by birth, but being a Paladin is your life."

"It's not." Maxine argued. "I've been running away, trying to see what's actually beyond that four-story mansion that you call a home."

Roland looked like he was to slap Maxine again, but he stopped. In fact, he was smiling. "You really wanna be a Jumper? How about helping us out before that it can happen."

Maxine looked up at Roland, extremely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll let you be able to use your "ability" freely with the promise of never being killed by Paladins. If you help us to catch one Jumper, before joining them."

"What will happen to this Jumper?" Maxine asked.

"What happens to them all."

"You want me to help you kill." Maxine scoffed. "I'd rather die right here."

Roland took out his gun and pointed it directly at Maxine's forehead. "If that's what you want."

Roland placed his finger on the trigger and was about to fire...

"Wait!" Maxine shouted.

Roland lowered his gun. "I'm listening."

For a moment, Maxine seemed to be deep in thought, pondering her decision. "I'll do it." She finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxine was now tied to a table and naked. Roland stood over her, a wired device in one hand and a scalpel in the other.

"You know what this?" Roland asked.

"A tracking device." Maxine said quietly.

"At least you remember something from your training. Do you remember what we do with it?"

Maxine swallowed hard. "You implant the actual device in someone's chest then cut into the victim's torso, hips, and legs so that the wire will run through."

Roland smirked and nodded his head. He took a rag out of his pocket and placed it Maxine's mouth, allowing her to bite on it. A lot of good it did; once the first incision in her chest was made, Maxine let out a muffled scream and fainted.

When she came to, she found that she was dressed and still laying on the table, unrestrained. Roland stepped out of the shadows, wiping blood off of his hands.

"It's all settled. The device will track your every move, and I will know where you are with each step you take. Try not to get too wet, there is still an electrical device in your body."

Maxine nodded and found herself able to sit up, but there was shooting pain in the entire half of her lower body. She couldn't let it stop her though; if Roland saw her pain then he would see her weakness. If he saw her weakness, then she'd have no chance of going forward with this mission and one hope of freedom from him and the Paladins would have vanished.

"Any pain, Maxine?" Roland asked, giving a smug smile.

"None at all." Maxine hissed through her clenched teeth.

Maxine finally set her feet on the cold concrete and found a pair of sneakers next to her. She slipped them on and squared her shoulders.

"I'm ready."

"Your target is located in New York City at the current moment. "

"What if he catches on?"

Roland rolled his eyes. "Your job is to make sure that doesn't happen. Griffin will come to trust you if you use your ability. If that fails..."

Maxine folded her arms. "I'm listening."

"A black widow spider will take hold of its prey, wrap it in its web, and then poison it with its venomous bite. You may have to lure your prey, Maxine, and you may use whatever...talent you have to make sure it stays in your web."

"You mean fuck him?"

Roland shrugged. "Is there a problem?"

Of course there was a problem! To sleep with someone just to gain their trust? Maxine could not do that. Then again, if she refused Roland's orders...

"No, there's not a problem." Maxine finally said.


End file.
